


Psycho but Sweet

by AUWriter1



Series: rina songfic [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Star Gazing, finding solace in each other, mutual understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUWriter1/pseuds/AUWriter1
Summary: His friends tell him that she’s no good for him but he doesn’t care.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina songfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Psycho but Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i have fallen onto the Ricky & Gina ship and I don't think I wanna get up from it. You could say I was secretly shipping them from the jump until those moments in episode 5 & 6 were I became full on board with it. Anyways here's my attempt in writing these two inspired by the song Sweet but Psycho in reverse hence the title. Hope you enjoy Rina warriors.

His friends tell him that she’s no good for him but he doesn’t care. They wouldn’t understand his need to be around her, they’ve written her off as something dangerous and to stay away from. If they truly knew who she was under that persona she always play when she thinks no one’s looking. There’s something about her that keeps him coming back for more. 

Maybe it’s that deep connection that they both share. Being outsiders and all to a group that’s already label as outsiders to the whole school. His eyes would always seem to gravitate towards her whenever she would walk past him in an air of confidence. Her curly brown hair that always seem to flare; capturing the beauty that she is. 

Away from the judgemental eyes, he saw pieces of her that she’s never shown anyone. Her eyes glassy as she voices her pain from the struggles of always moving. Her frazzled expression of always having to achieve the highest or she’s automatically label a failure. The glow of her skin dimming as her soul soaked in the growing anxiety within her. 

Her eyes were warm and calm when he laid his head down on her lap as they both looked up to watch the stars from his balcony. In that moment when the storm calmed between them he could imagine them like this forever, just a boy and a girl. Away from the ruins and chaos of what is their life. 

Sometimes he tries imagining life without her but it always seems to fall apart. What she brought with her and shared with him is worth more than the world could offer him. He has come to believe that she’s his saving grace, what he has been missing in his life currently. He thought his life was worthless after the breakup but she made him realize that he’s worth more than the stars combined. She made him feel special in a way he never felt that way before. It scared him to his being but she made it easy. 

Her touch was electric and it made him feel warm when all he would feel was coldness when he was alone. Her touch was like a ghost that trailed his skin almost hauntingly. He became enthralled by her presence. She claimed something deep within him when all he could dream of was her. Her in his past, present, and future. She circled herself around his life like the sun and the moon that circles around the earth. 

“Your beautiful, Gina.”He caresses her face. 

A smile breaks out and she holds his hand onto her face. The warmth of his hand bringing comfort as she gleams at the words said to her. 

“Your special, Ricky”She kisses his cheek. 

She became his safe house when the clashing winds and thunderous storm come chasing after him in all angles. He became her solace when the voices of disappointment and rejection ripped through her very soul, cutting it piece by piece.


End file.
